Hands Upon You
by thesuttonian
Summary: This is a Nagron fic. My take on 'that scene' between Nasir and Agron in Season 4, ep 3, so spoilers for that episode. It's M, you have been warned.


Ok. Here we go, first ever Nagron Fic. This is just my take on Season 4, Ep 3, so spoilers if you haven't seen it. It's just smut tbh, but M so don't be reading if it isn't your thing. Have to say, all respect to Spartacus writers, writing Stendan is a lot easier! ;) Please leave me a review if you get a moment, I do so like to read them. Hope there aren't too many inaccuracies in the historical stuff.

Fucking, Cilician cunt Agron raged as he dashed the scyphus across the wall causing the liquid to fly across the whitewash like blood from arterial wound. How dare fucking, pirate cunt lay hands on Nasir? His blood boiled at thought as he dashed hands across table and sent cups flying. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to gain breath. Nasir was too kind, too full of smiles when sharp sword should be only answer. What stirred in Agron's breast was strong feeling to him. Jealousy. His rage had spilled over when he had witnessed hand on Nasir's arm. It has been sated not much when Cilician had fallen to knees in front of him, blood pouring from open wounds. Wounds inflicted by Agron's fists as crowd cheered efforts. Spartacus had commanded then to cease and Agron had listened. After one further blow to Cilician cunt's head of course. He had retreated, blood rushing in ears and thoughts only of Nasir.

He did not turn at sound of Nasir entering room they occupied together. The smaller man spoke and Agron heard some words of Spartacus and his displeasure, but all was not clear to him as anger still clouded head and fogged hearing. "I was not one that caused offence." He bit back angrily at Nasir's words. He did not turn to the Syrian, afraid of what further response might be. Aware voice betrayed feelings.

"The Cilician overstepped, but your response was…" Nasir's voice was measured.

Agron did not let Nasir finish as he turned and countered. "…Was as it fucking should be! Jupiter himself would find cause to tremble if he laid hand upon you." Agron stared hard at Nasir, feeling the words choke him. He fought to keep his rage contained. Nasir looked at him and then he laughed. Agron did not understand. Was Nasir laughing at him?

"You would battle a god for me?" the Syrian asked as he moved closer. There was slight sway in his hips as he came to stand before Agron, smile never leaving mouth; voice dripping sweet as honey to Agron's ears.

"I would slay all who would lay attempt to take you from my arms." Agron spoke with sincere words and gave voice to fear that lay in his breast.

Nasir seemed to sense his lover's anxiety and raised hand to Agron's face, touching him softly. "I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart." He spoke gently to Agron. His smile as bright as thousand stars in the sky. Agron felt heart and cock swell at sight and reached for Nasir kissing him hungrily, tongue pushing into mouth to taste him. He needed to hear words from Nasir, but needed cock inside him more. Agron broke kiss and reached down to untie Nasir's belt, the Syrian gave some little needed aid. Agron felt heart pound in chest at sight of Nasir as he desperately unclothed him gaining access to wanted flesh. Agron placed kisses into Nasir's throat before turning him in his arms. He placed his arm across his chest, feeling heat of skin beneath his hand as he buried face into Nasir's neck inhaling scent of him. He was like nectar to the German. Agron ground his hardening cock into Nasir's buttocks and the Syrian let his head fall back against Agron's shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut. For first time, Agron felt content as he felt Nasir mould into his embrace and surrender to him.

Agron turned Nasir to face him and gazed into his eyes, hungrily kissing him again. Taste of lips gave fire to him and he pulled the Syrian closer, chest touching chest. Flesh against flesh. Nasir broke kiss and smiled as he began to remove Agron's armour. Soon both men stood naked save for sheen of sweat on bodies. Nasir licked lips slightly at sight of his bronzed lover and revelled in pleasure that was to follow. Agron smiled as he pushed Nasir back towards cubile they shared. Pausing to lay kisses along Nasir's throat, Agron growled. "I want cock inside you now."

Nasir smiled at words from Agron, dripping want. "Cock stirs at thought." He breathed against Agron. "Let us delay no longer."

Agron's face broke into smile at Nasir's words and he gently pushed him back on to the coverings. He stared at olive skin of the Syrian and ebony hair against white sheeting and drew breath. The Gods themselves would marvel at such sight he thought. Agron moved above Nasir and placed kisses to his throat and jaw, the Syrian sighed into his touch. He reached out to cup Agron's face and pulled him into searing kiss, tongue pushing into Agron's mouth as moans filled air. Agron broke kiss and smiled down on Nasir, Nasir could not help but smile. This thing they shared filled both with light. Agron smirked and arched eyebrow slightly as he began to trail kisses down Nasir's throat and chest. Agron's calloused hands smoothed over Nasir's skin, causing goosebumps. Nasir shivered at touch. Agron moved lower gently placing kisses over Nasir's sensitive flesh, pausing for a moment over the scar that marked Nasir's side. Agron ceased kissing for moment as fingers soothed skin, eyes clouding at memory of wound received by Nasir. Dark thoughts of near loss shadowing features. Nasir reached down and smoothed the German's hair, smiling and reminding that he was here and very much alive. At touch, Agron parted lips to speak, but held tongue. Smiling widely again he began to plant kisses over Nasir's belly. Soon Nasir arched back and flung arms above head as Agron took cock in mouth. The German had quick tongue and sinful mouth Nasir had discovered to his pleasure. His eyes shut as Agron sucked and lapped at him. His toes curled as pleasure claimed his body. Agron worked him steadily and Nasir gripped covers as his release came. Agron drank every drop from him before moving back to claim lips once more. Nasir tasted himself on Agron's tongue and mouth causing him to groan in delight.

"You taste like honey." Agron growled. Nasir smiled. "Turn on to your side." The German softly commanded.

Nasir turned as Agron moved slowly behind him. He moved his leg, bending at knee to allow his lover access to him. Taking oil, Agron smoothed liquid over fingers. He moved closer to Nasir and Nasir exhaled as he felt the warmth of the German's flesh moulding against him. His breath against his neck. Nasir let his head drop back and turning to Agron claimed his mouth in a kiss. Agron broke the kiss and gazed into Nasir's eyes. His pupils dilated, eyes black with lust. Slowly, Agron parted Nasir's buttocks and touched the flesh there. He pushed one finger slowly into Nasir allowing the Syrian to adjust to the intrusion before moving. He began to work him open with measured movement as Nasir arched into his touch. Slowly, Agron worked a second finger into Nasir. Nasir bucked against him, groans filling air. "Do I hurt you?" Agron questioned with concern.

"Never." Nasir stated sincerely. Nasir turned to face Agron slightly and turned his mouth up for further kiss. "Never." He repeated. Agron kissed Nasir hungrily before removing his fingers. He placed a hand on the Syrian's hip and positioned himself at Nasir's entrance. He pushed forward in one movement, abdomen muscles straining. Nasir hissed as he was entered eyes closing and lips parting. Agron steadied himself and allowed Nasir time to adjust before he began to thrust slowly into him; his tight heat gripping Agron. Agron's eyes closed as he lost self in pleasure. Agron continued to thrust into Nasir. The Syrian took Agron by hand entwining fingers and pushed himself back to meet his thrusts. With quickening pace, Agron found his release coming. He thrust deeply into Nasir before burying his face into the smaller man's shoulder. He came, splling seed inside him.

Afterwards, they lay together, Nasir wrapped in Agron's arms. Bronzed skin enveloping olive.

"There is just one thing I wish." Nasir said; playful tone in voice returned.

"What?" Agron questioned turning Nasir's face to him.

"That you had not wasted all the wine." Nasir answered beaming at Agron.

Agron did not answer, but grinned and then kissed Nasir to silence.


End file.
